Underneath My Christmas Tree
by UnimportantBystander
Summary: Netherlands spends the holidays together with Canada. The present which he receives from the Canadian is not what he expected, but better.


I know I haven't updated 'I've Seen You Staring' for a while, but I've been busy, and I didn't really have the inspiration for it. I also just wanted to get this Christmas oneshot out, before it's not Christmas anymore. XD So just enjoy this, and I'll see when I can update my other story. I haven't given up on it, so I _will_ update it!

**

* * *

**

Underneath My Christmas Tree

Netherlands slowly creaked open an eye. A bright light was flooding in from the window and the empty spot beside him in bed felt cold. It seemed that Canada had already gotten up and hadn't found it necessary to wake the Dutchman as well.

Last night had been… sweet, but not quite what Netherlands had been hoping for. Christmas eve, a little alcohol, and the place all to themselves. And yet, nothing had happened. Yes, the usual snuggling and kissing and a little touch here and there. Though it hadn't gone any further than that. Don't get me wrong, Netherlands liked doing all that stuff with Canada. A lot. But he had kind of hoped for something more. The Canadian had been apprehensive to let the Dutchman make any advances on him, saying that they would need their energy for in the morning. Netherlands didn't really see why, seeing as they had nothing special planned that day.

Netherlands thought back to last night. The blond had been acting a little strange, but the Dutchman had figured it was just excitement for today. He had been asking about his present, as usual, but Netherlands wouldn't tell him. When Netherlands had inquired about what Canada had gotten him, he had just taken on a mysterious little smile and said he'd have to wait and see. So perhaps Canada _did_ have something planned. He wasn't sure what to expect, though if it was a surprise from Canada, he was sure it would be enjoyable.

As he smelled pancakes baking downstairs he got out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed. He went into the kitchen, but there was no-one there. Though the scent that was lingering in the room told him that there was a cute Canadian waiting on him with pancakes somewhere in this house.

He tried the living room next, and not without success. His mouth fell open as he saw what was waiting for him under the Christmas tree. Sitting there was Canada, playing innocently with some tinsel while he was wearing a bright red, frilly, and very short Lolita dress. His hair was just long enough to be tied back in two small pigtails and he was wearing red stockings to cover up his legs, but not so that Netherlands couldn't take a good look at the smooth skin of Canada's thighs, right in between where the stockings ended and the dress started.

A large stack of deliciously fresh pancakes was standing on the coffee table, and the gifts Netherlands had bought Canada (a new pair of ice skates and a hockey stick) were already unpacked. But the European nation didn't pay any attention to those things, since his gaze was fixed on the Canadian. When he realized he was being stared at, Canada quickly got up (the skirt flying up a bit in the process, giving Netherlands a nice view of pearly white panties) and gave the other a bright smile.

"Ah, you're awake!" He exclaimed as he hopped over to Netherlands and gave him a chaste kiss and pointed to the pancakes. "I made you breakfast!"

Netherlands was at a loss for words for a moment, looking the blond over. He fiddled with some frills on his dress and looked up at the taller nation expectantly. Netherlands knew that Canada was aware of his Lolita complex. In fact, he had asked Canada to dress up for him more than once, occasionally even convincing the Canadian to actually do it. But never had he pulled on a dress so voluntarily, and never without Netherlands asking. To say he was pleased with this development would be an understatement.

"To what do I owe this lovely sight this morning?" Netherlands finally asked.

A small giggle escaped Canada's lips, sending a shiver down Netherlands' spine. He was acting like this on purpose, the Dutchman concluded, adding a bit extra cuteness and childishness to his actions to drive him crazy. Which he was already doing a good job at.

"The breakfast or the outfit?" He asked with a small blush on his face. It was an unnecessary question, really. So he continued without waiting for an answer. "This… is my Christmas present to you." Canada said, leaning against his lover and allowing him to put his strong arms around him.

"Sorry that I held you off last night. Do you want to unpack your present or should I do it for you?"

Netherlands, normally not one to turn down an offer like that, shook his head. "What about that breakfast first?" He would definitely get to 'unpacking' his present soon, but for now he would just like to enjoy the sights. Since it wasn't every day that he would wake up to this, he wanted to keep Canada in that dress for as long as possible. Or at least for as long as Netherlands would be able to keep his hands off of him. Which probably wouldn't be very long, considering Canada wasn't used to walking around in a dress and it allowed Netherlands to catch teasing glimpses of skin and panty whenever he moved the wrong way.

They had pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast, Canada drowning his pancakes with the sweet stuff as usual. This made it impossible for him to eat his favourite food without getting the syrup to spill all over his hands. As he was licking the excess syrup from his fingers, Netherlands paused in eating his own breakfast to watch. His eyes followed that skilled tongue lapping up the sweet, sticky syrup. Noticing that Canada's unattended hand was also dripping with the stuff, Netherlands took a hold of it and raised it to his mouth, proceeding to suck his fingers clean one by one. A small gasp escaped Canada at the action, sitting closer to Netherlands to make it easier for him. The Dutchman pulled the other on his lap when he was done and captured his lips with his own. Only because they were also stained with maple syrup, of course.

Canada kissed back enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Netherlands' neck and pulling him closer. Netherlands' hands travelled over his lover's body, eventually settling on that fine, round ass.

When they pulled back, Canada feigned an deliciously innocent look. "What about breakfast, Mister Netherlands?"

Netherlands answered that with another kiss. "I'll just have you instead." He pushed Canada down on the couch and took a good look at him. It would be a shame to take the dress off already, so he refrained from doing so. He leaned down to kiss and nibble at Canada's exposed neck before going further down, trailing kisses along his clothed chest. The fabric of the dress was quite thin however, and he was sure Canada could feel his lips' every move. As he reached a nipple, he licked and sucked at the dress, earning himself a playful moan. In the meantime his hands moved along Canada's stocking covered legs. Then they travelled upwards and he softly stroked Canada's inner thigh where the skin was visible, getting another gasp out of him.

Netherlands was amused at the reactions he was able to get with just a few touches. Canada was so sensitive. He removed the other's stockings slowly, his mouth following to place kisses on the newly exposed flesh.

Canada, apparently having had enough of the Dutchman's infuriatingly slow pace, tangled a hand in the other's hair and dragged his head to face his own, crushing their lips together. The blond rocked his body up against Netherlands', who could already feel a bulge forming under that skirt. Netherlands got the hint and stopped teasing. He kissed Canada so hard it left him breathless and stroked the front of his skirt while Canada himself started to unbutton Netherlands' shirt and pants. Netherlands groaned as he felt Canada's gentle fingers play with his nipples.

The skirt was lifted up so the white panties, now stained with precum, were visible. They were discarded rather quickly and Netherlands' hand stroked Canada's cock slowly. He was already hard, squirming and panting from the attention his private parts were receiving. The Dutchman took a hold of one of Canada's hands and started sucking the fingers again, just like before. Only this time it was for a completely different purpose. Once Canada's fingers were slick with Netherlands' salvia, the Dutchman brought them to the blonde's own vital regions.

"I want you to prepare yourself." Netherlands said in a low voice, thick with lust.

"I-if that is what you want… Mister Netherlands." Canada answered, keeping up the cute Lolita act. Netherlands had to stop himself from jumping the Canadian right there and then. Instead he nodded and sat back a bit to enjoy the show. Canada's fingers found his own entrance and pushed inside. He bit his lip to prevent a whimper from leaving his lips. The skirt was completely hitched up now, not concealing anything anymore, and Netherlands did not mind that one bit. As he watched Canada pleasure himself, his hand found it's way to the front of his own pants, taking out his cock and stroking it. His eyes never left the Canadian in front of him.

"God, Canada. You're so hot like this." Netherlands said, groaning.

"A-ah.. Mister N-Netherlands, please." Canada said, giving him a pleading look that was impossible to ignore. The next moment Netherlands had pinned Canada down again, pulling the arctic nation's finger out and already positioning himself at his entrance. He slowly pushed into the tightness of his lover, then waiting for a few seconds to give them both some time to adjust. Then he started moving, slowly at first, but soon he had picked up a decent pace.

It was at this moment that Canada started to become a little more vocal. Sounds he had been holding back earlier now left his lips without a second thought, not able to hold them back anymore. He moaned and screamed Netherlands' name, practically begging for more, which the other was more than willing to give.

Netherlands sped up, enjoying the tightness around his cock and the occasional brush of the skirt's frills against his skin as he filled his lover. The fact that Canada was still wearing the dress and not naked like himself, didn't bother Netherlands at all. In fact, he found the sight of Canada in a dress like this while he was being fucked all the more arousing.

Netherlands felt him getting closer. And Canada didn't look like he would last long anymore either. He took a hold of Canada's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. The sounds Canada was emitting by now were sweeter then the sweetest music to his ears. A few more thrusts, aiming straight for that sweet spot deep inside of Canada and the Canadian came, soiling his pretty skirt in the process. He tightened deliciously around Netherlands, also sending him over the edge. Netherlands rode out his orgasm before pulling out and all but collapsing on top of the heavily panting Canada.

Canada gave him a small push, but there wasn't much strength in there. "You're heavy."

Netherlands chuckled and lifted his head to kiss Canada again, who welcomed the lips without a complaint. After they pulled back out of the soft kiss, Netherlands flipped them around and let Canada's head rest on his chest.

He looked at Canada's sleepy face with a fond smile. "Are you tired?" Canada gave a nod. "Then sleep some. When you wake up, then maybe I can finally unpack my present." Netherlands said with a small smirk on his face.

Canada just grinned, nuzzled the other's chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
